after the war
by the shadowvampire
Summary: Sett after the war against clarys Brother. Simon became a shadowhunter and got his memory back. What if clary comes home and finds Jace cheating on her? And she had found out she was pegnant? She runs to Rome of course. Will Jace ever find her again? Sucks at summaries, but its Worth Reading. R&R(inspired of the story: the dark side of an angel)
1. we meet again

After the war Clary's pov

Clary comes home after spending the day with Isabelle planning her wedding with Simon. When she steps in to the living room she sees her worst nightmare. There, on the caught, is Jace _kissing_ Kaelie, the Seelie. –What the hell? She screams in the second she sees them. –Clary, it's not what it looks like, tries Jace to say, but Clary interrupts him. –I thought you loved me. I guess it was just another lie. Have a nice life Jace. And then she ran out of the house. She took her steele **(don't know how to spell it, but you know what I mean)** and created a portal.

She ended up in the institute in Rome. She recognized the walls and she had learned Italian in school. She walked around in the institute before she finally found a girl in the library. She had brown hair and brown eyes. If I should have guessed I think she's about 20 years old, my age.–Hi, I said. –I'm Clary. I am from the institute in New York. I sounded nervous. –Oh Hi Clary, I'm Ronja. It's Nice to meet you. Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here? She asked with a curious voice. –Uhm, I kind of got into a fight with my boyfriend, who isn't my boyfriend after the fight and ran away, I said shaky. –Well, she said. I'm living alone on this institute after my parents died and my husband left me, so you can stay here if you want to. Her parents died? And her husband left her. I feel so bad for her. And I really need a place to stay for a while. I think we could become the greatest of friends. –I would love to stay, I said in a cheery voice. –But are you sure, I don't want to bother you, I said in an embarrassed voice. –Of course I am sure. I could need someone to live with. If you didn't come I'm sure that the books would have been my only friends. I started to chuckle. Looks like I have gotten a new home.

Ronja showed me to my new room so I could start to "feel like home" as she said it. I used one of my runes and got all of my things from my and Jace's house into my room. With the tings came also a picture. It was of me and Jace the day he asked me to live with him. A few days after the war against my brother. We seemed so happy. If I just had known that he was going to break my heart two years later. I started to cry. Why? Why did he do that? Wasn't I good enough? Did he ever love me? After a while I heard a knock on my door and Ronja came in.

-Do you want to tell me about it, she asked whit worried eyes. I nodded. She would find out soon anyway. –I have felt sick a couple of morning now and while I helped a friend to prepare for her wedding I told her. She forced me to take a pregnancy test. It was positive, I said and looked down. I heard Ronja gasp, but continued. – I walked home and was ready to tell Jace. And I walked in, only to see that he was making out whit a Seelie, who has been after him since forever. After I was done screaming at him I ran out and made a portal and here we are, I said and started to cry again. I felt that she embraced me and heard her say. –It's ok. You don't have to go back. You can call you friend and tell her that you are ok, but that you can't go to the wedding. I'm going to help you Clary and everything is going to be fine. I looked up at her. –Why are you being so nice to me? I asked. –I don't know. You just seem like someone who need someone right now and I know how it is to feel alone. Come on. Let's go and watch a movie and eat ice cream. That always helps. Right? She said and pulled me up. I liked her better already. –Right I said and followed Ronja.

 **9 months later**

I've now lived in the institute in Rome for 9 months with Ronja. I haven't called any of my friends since I told Isabelle that I couldn't make it to her wedding. I'm 9 months pregnant and I'm expecting a girl. Her name is going to be Aleksandra Simone Herondale. She's still Jace's daughter so she keeps his last name. I'm still missing Jace incredible much, but he broke my heart. I don't think I'm capable to ever fall in love again.

 **3 years later**

I woke up when Aleksandra almost threw me out of my bed. –MOM! Aunt Ronja told me to wake you. We have guests from another institute! You have to come down to meets them. I smiled to my little girl before I got dressed and walked down with Alex in my arms. -Do you know who they are? I asked her when we reached the door. –The only thing auntie said was that they were from new York and that you might know them, she said. New York! - Please don't be Jace. Please don't be Jace, I thought while I walked in to the living room. In the middle of the room was Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon and Magnus. -Maybe they don't recognize me, I thought. It has been almost four years since I last saw them. Ronja came in to the room. –Oh, there you are, she said when she saw me. – I was on my way to get you. This is the people I told you about. They are going to live here for a couple of weeks to help with the situation. I looked confused at her. –Why is there a warlock with you, I asked with a cold voice. I don't understand why I wanted to be so mean. Magnus hadn't done anything wrong. Jace had. –He's my, ehm friend! Alec said. I raised an eyebrow. –Looks like more than a friend Alec, I said with a grin. –Look, said Jace. –We are here to help you so if this is going to work we have to be nice against each other. He sounded like before, but now I just got annoyed. He made me so angry! Before I knew it I walked straight up to him and slapped him with all my power. He fell to the floor.

–What the hell, he said and touched his face. I saw all my friends looking at me with angry faces, but Ronja and Alex laughed. I had told Alex about her dad and showed her some pictures so she knew who I slapped. –You get what you deserve Herondale. You aren't nice to other. Or is it nice to break someone's heart and leave them pregnant? Is it nice to cheat whit a dirty Seelie just because you get bored? Where she wort it Jace? Where she? I lost my breath and felt Ronja's arms around me, keeping me on my feet. –What is she talking about? asked Simon. Oh Simon, how I missed my best friend. –I, I, Jace tried to say after he got up from the floor. –What did you say your name was? He asked in a shaky voice. –Like you don't know. Or have you already forgotten the girl who brought you back to life, who you thought was your sister. Who you got trapped with by her real brother. I guess you didn't care then. It has just been 3 years, nine months, two days, 17 hours, 13 minutes and 20 seconds, I said and looked down. –Clarissa, he said. –Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.


	2. Why?

**Chapter 2 Still Clarys pov**

-Congratulation! I said sarcastic. –You guessed right. Just wait here until I have gotten the big winner rabbit, I continued. Ronja laughed behind me once more. Before I knew it I felt some one hug me tight. Isabelle. –Oh, How was the wedding I asked when I remembered last time we talked. She laughed in my ear. -It was wonderful. I still can't believe I Mrs. Lewis, she said happily. –Clary, Simon said and then I could fly. He lifted me of the floor and spun me around. –Hey Si! I said with a laugh. God how much I have laugh today. He put me down. Alec and Magnus also gave me hugs and told me that it was good to see me. Then Jace were in front of me. –I would never hurt you Clary. I loved you, I still do. You have you let me explain, Jace said with tears in his eyes. I looked up at him. –I think there is some more important things we have to disgust first, I said and walked over to Alex. –Do you want to meet daddy now? I asked her. She nodded and I picked her up. –Jace, I said and stopped in front of him. –This is your daughter Aleksandra Simone Herondale.

JACE POV

"Daughter? I have a daughter, with Clary! I love clary, maybe she will take me back?" I thought. "Her name was Aleksandra, like my brother Aleksander. She had even given her the name she knew I would want her to have," I thought. –Hi, I said carefully. –Hi dad, she said back. She looked like she was about 4 years old. Maybe younger. –Would you like to hold her, Clary asked me. I nodded in silence and then Aleksandra were in my arms. –Aleksandra, I asked Clary. –Like in Aleksander? She nodded and said. –I knew you would want to name her after Alec. And her middle name, Simone, is after Simon, she continued. I nodded. Her best friend's name and my best friend's name. She did still care about my options after she left. I still can't belive my bad luck. It wasn't what it looked like when she got home that night.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _I sat in the living room and played on my ps4 when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and there stood Kaelie. –What are you doing here? I asked her annoyed. –I got something for you, she said. –What do you want? I asked. Now I started to get suspicious._

 _-May I come inn? She said and stepped past me and inn to the living room. –Sure, I said and closed the door. I followed her to the living room and we sat down in the couch. –What is it? I asked her again. Before I could react she kissed me. With open mouth. Right on the lips. I tried to push her away from me, but she held me so I couldn't move. Then Clary walked inn._ _–What the hell? She screams. –Clary, it's not what it looks like, I tried to say but she cut me off. –I thought you loved me. I guess it was just another lie. Have a nice life Jace. And then she ran out of the house.-Why did you do that? I asked Kaelie angry. –So Clary would leave you, she replied. –Get out, I said. –Get out of the house your fucking slut. She gets up and leave me alone on the couch._

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Clarys POV

After I let Jace hold Aleksandra for a while he asked –Aleksandra? Like in Alexander? I nodded. I was happy he actually noticed that I named her after his parabatei. –I knew you would want to name her after Alec. And her middle name, Simone, is after Simon, I said. Then everyone became quiet. Jace just looked at his daughter with a thoughtful expression. "He does actually love her. He has known her for less than five minutes and she already got him wrapped around her finger. I noticed that everyone, except Jace and Alex, looked at me whit an expression that said "what now?" I sighted before I said. –Alex, can you go to your room sweetie. I need to talk to your father. She looked at me with pleading eyes, but I didn't give inn. –Fine, she said and walked to her room. Ronja followed her, probably to make sure Alex couldn't hear us.

-So, I said with a little bit of anger in my voice. –How long are you staying? Jace raised an eyebrow. I still got annoyed by that. Was I the only person in the world that couldn't do that! –As long as you need help here, Isabelle said. –Well, I said after some awkward sounds in silence. –Let me show you too you rooms. We walked up the stairs and stopped in the hallway in 2nd floor. –That's simon and Izzy's room, I said and pointed to the right. –That's Alec and Magnus's room, I raid, pointing to the left. –Jace's room is on the 3rd floor. So are mine, Alex's and Ronja's. In each room there is a sort of walkie talkie if there is anything you need. It's connected with all of the other rooms in the institute. I turned to the stairs to jace his room and he followed me. –And that is your room, I said and pointing on the room beside mine. –The room next to yours is mine and the room on the opposite side is alex's. Ronja's room is the last in this corridor, I said and pointed at it. I sighted. –Jace we need to talk. He nodded. –Why didn't you tell me that I have a daughter? When did you find out? I looked up for the first time since saw hm with Alex to meet his eyes. –I found out the day you cheated on me, so I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would love and care for her since you didn't for me. I said, trying to hold my head cold. He looked hurt, but also like he understood. –Clarissa, he said. –I am so so sorry for what happened. I never meant to kiss Kaelie. She just threw herself at me. I have and always will love you. I would never do something to hurt you. He didn't kiss Kaelie? But why didn't he push away. Is it poseable that he is telling the truth? But what if this is just another lie. I wouldn't survive if he hurt me again. I was so confused. –I, I can't handle this right now. I see you later, I said as I looked at the floor. Then I ran into my room and cried quiet before I fell asleep.


	3. getting to know

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys! So I wanted to write this chapter to my reviewers who wrote:**

Jacki1987

MORE PLEASE I WANT MOREEEE

dejah791

love thus chapter

 **Thank you so much for reading my story. This one is for you.**

 **CLARYS POV**

I woke up by someone knocking at my door. –Mommy? Can I come in? I heard my little angel ask through the door. –Of course baby girl, I said. As she opened the door, I sat up in the bed and looked after what time it was. 11:12 am! I was late for practise. –Mom, auntie Ronja told me to wake you. They are having some kind of meeting in the library, she said as she climbed on to my bed. –Ok sweetie, I said and hugged her tight. I kissed her forehead and got up to get dressed.

 **15 minutes later**

I was about to walk in to the library when I heard Jace saying, -I can't do this today. I have to talk with her first. He sounded like he was about to cry. –Look Jace, I heard Isabelle said. –We get that you are in shock of having a daughter and that clary is here, but we got a job to do here. I could hear Jace mumble something before Alec's voice raised. –Look, let's just wait until Ronja and Clary comes before you have to fight. I was about to walk in when I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around. Just to face a laughing Ronja. –What are you doing? She asked. –Nothing, I said right away. –Sure, she said and pulled me with her into the library.

-Hey guys! She said happy. I sighted and looked up at the roof. –Hey, Isabelle, Simon and Alec answered while Magnus jumped up and down of excitement. I looked at him. –Have someone given you a new toy or something? I asked sarcastic. –Seriously, what are you on to? I knew that I sounded a little bit rude, but he acted weird. Before he could reply, I felt someone grab my hand.

Jace. –Can I talk to you for a second, he asked with an insecure look in his eyes. I had never seen him like that. He always was so sure about everything.–Sure, I said without thinking. Before I knew it he had pulled me out of the room and towards the kitchen. –Have you eaten anything yet? He asked nervous. I shook my head. –Well, he said. –Then let me make you some breakfast. What about eggs? He asked. –I don't like egg, I said without thinking. –But I have made you egg before, he said with a curious look. Dammit, I thought.

–Eh, I said while trying to come up with an excuse. I smiled a little. –Love makes us all liars; he said and walked close to me. I looked him into his eyes and he looked back. Before I knew it, he kissed me. Like he really kissed me, not just a pick on the lips, but he French kissed me. I returned it for a while before I pushed him away from me. –Jace, I said. –What are you doing? He smirked. –I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing, he said and pulled me back against him so I was stuck. After a while I gave in to him. –I think we have to go back to the others I said against his lips. Just then I heard a voice asking

–Mom what are you… Dad! Alex shouted. –Hi Alex. What do you think about spending time with dad today? I asked. I wanted Jace to get to know his daughter, and I kina wanted to get away from him so I could think straight. Somehow he always found a way to "blind" me. –But Clary, we still, I cut him off. –We can talk tonight. You need to get to know your daughter first, okay? He nodded. –I'm taking the rest out for some demon hunting. We will be back around eight. That's her bedtime by the way. You can meet me in the garden half past eight. Then I turned to the library to tell the others what we were going to do.

 **Hours later**

-Clary! Isabelle shouted as she threw me a sword. I grabbed it in the air and cut the demon in front of me. It was the last one. –Okay guys. We're done here. Let's head back to the institute, I said and jumped on my bike beside the club we had gone to.

When we walked in the door we heard laughter in the living room. The clock on the entrance showed 20:15. –Jace! I shouted as I walked towards the living room. –Oh no, I heard him laugh whit Alex. I walked right in front of him. –What did I tell you about her bed time? I asked annoyed. –Come here Alex, it's time for bed; I said and lifted her up. –Wait, Clary, let me take care of that. I promise that she's going to bed. We have a deal right. Fifteen minutes. With that he took Alex out of my arms and walked up to her room.

I headed towards my room to take a quick shower before I was going to meet Jace. "Ugh" I thought. I loved Jace, but this was going to be an awkward conversation. After I was done showering I put on a green top, black jeans and my favourite black shoes witch made me look taller. Then I headed to the garden.

I saw Jace sitting on one of the benches and walked to sit beside him. –Hey, I said insecure. He smiled and looked at me. –Clary, he said. He said my name as it was something precious. Like it was everything he lived for. –I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I never kissed Kaelie. She kissed me in the second you walked in the door. I threw her out as fast as I could after you left and went after you. You have no idea how scared I have been. I love you. I can't live without you. You got to… I cut him off by kissing him. He did truly love me. Everything was just a misunderstanding. –I love you to, I said against his lips. –I'm never letting you go again, he said and pulled me closer.

We sat in the garden, catching up on everything. Jace was asking me out about Alex. –When is her birthday, what's her favourite food, when did she say her first word? I smiled. Just when I was about to answer I felt a couple of hands from behind me grabbing my throat. –Clary! I heard Jace scream before everything turned black.

 **Hey. I hope you liked the chapter. Or if you didn't like it, please tell me why. Leave a review and tell me what you think or what you want to happened next. I hope I can get at least 3 review's before I post a new chapter. Hope I'll write for you soon!**


	4. why am i here? part 1

CHAPTER 4

 **Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a long time. I don't know what to write. Please tell me if you get any ideas. Here is the beginning of chapter 4, I don't know what should happen. Please help me!**

 **CLARYS POV**

I woke up in an empty room. The walls were yellow, but otherwise there were nothing. No door or windows. Someone had laid me on the floor and probably used a portal to get out. But who? Just then a portal appeared in front of me. I tried to get on my feet, but I couldn't move.

Then I saw someone walk through the portal. It was _Alec?_ –Alec! I said surprised. –what are you doing? I asked confused. He looked…weird –I've trapped you. Isn't that obvious? I looked at him with a knowing look. –Why? I asked. –I don't know, he said. I'm just doing what he tells me to. I looked at him again. –Who? I almost shouted. –I can't tell you, he said, sounding annoyed. –Well, for how long do I have to be here? I asked. This was just wrong. Alec wouldn't do me anything. Jace loved me, and Alec loved Jace. He knew that. If this wasn't…-Did Jace tell you to do this? I asked


End file.
